


Personal Hell (Larry Stylinson)

by Kitoka



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Demon!Harry - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape, Rough Sex, angel!louis
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2552837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitoka/pseuds/Kitoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis würde am liebsten den ganzen Tag nur spielen. Mit seinen noch nicht ganz 18 Jahren scheint er viel zu kindlich und unschuldig zu sein. Doch nicht für einen Engel. Für Engel ist dieses Verhalten völlig normal, und genau das macht Harry, einen der stärksten Dämonen, wütend. </p>
<p>Er hasst es, dass sich die Engel wie kleine Kinder benehmen. Er ist genervt von ihrer ewigen Freude. Deshalb beschließt er, das zu ändern. </p>
<p>Indem er sie alle in Schock versetzt.</p>
<p>Weil plötzlich einer fehlt. </p>
<p>Und das ist Louis. </p>
<p>*ACHTUNG*</p>
<p>Es werden Vergewaltigungen sowie Gewalt in Form von Schlägen usw. vorkommen. Außerdem sexuelle Bestrafungen. Falls jemand damit nicht klarkommen sollte, oder es jemanden stört, lest es bitte nicht.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Ich weiß, dass dieses Kapitel vermutlich seltsam ist, allerdings soll es zeigen, wie kindlich Louis eigentlich noch ist, obwohl er (für uns) schon viel zu alt für so etwas ist.

"Das schmeckt gut!"

"Danke, ich habe mir heute extra viel Mühe dabei gegeben. Schließlich ist morgen dein Geburtstag", meinte Anastasia. Louis lächelte sie an, und stopfte sich noch einen großen Löffel Kartoffelsuppe in den Mund.

"Hey, hey, iss langsam, sonst verschluckst du dich noch", wies sie ihn zurecht, woraufhin er schmollte.

"Entschuldigung", murmelte er leise. Er hasste es, wenn er etwas falsch gemacht hatte. Genauso wie alle anderen Engel hasste er es, wenn jemand enttäuscht von ihm sein könnte, oder gar wütend auf ihn.

"Ist doch kein Problem", meinte Anastasia, und lächelte ihn freundlich an. Sie setzte sich zu ihm, und beide aßen in Stille.

"Danke für das gute Essen!", bedankte Louis sich, so wie er es gelernt hatte. Anastasia nickte ihm lächelnd zu, und er hüpfte aufgeregt aus dem Zimmer, nach draußen. Er stellte sich auf die Türkante des Hauses, und ließ sich in die Tiefe fallen.

"Huiii", rief er aus, während er sich im Sturzflug um seine eigene Achse drehte, die weißen, großen Schwingen angelegt. Plötzlich breitete er seine Flügel aus. Für einen Moment schien es so, als würde die Zeit stehen bleiben, bevor er wieder in die Höhe sauste.

Dies war sein letzter Abend mit 17 Jahren. Ab morgen würde er 18 sein, ein wichtiges Alter für Engel. Warum es gerade 18 Jahre waren, wusste keiner so genau, aber ab diesem Alter wurde man als vollständiger Engel angesehen. Er war zwar deshalb noch nicht ausgewachsen, zumindest geistig noch nicht, aber dennoch war es der wichtigste Meilenstein im Leben eines Engels.

Grinsend landete er durch ein Fenster in sein Haus, und landete auf dem bunten Schlafzimmerteppich. Alles in seinem Haus war bunt, verspielt, und kindlich. Er hatte eine rote Spielzeuglokomotive, die durch alle Zinmer seines Hauses, bis auf Bad und Klo, fuhr. Er hatte Actionfiguren in seinem Regal aufgestellt. Er hatte Lego und Playmobil in dem untersten Fach seines Kleiderschrankes verstaut. Das alles hatte er von der Erde, denn sonst würde es solche Dinge bei den Engeln gar nicht erst geben. Er hatte so viele Spielzeuge, dass er sie nicht einmal mehr zählen konnte, weil er spatestens bei 100 aufgab. Alles war so, wie es ihm gefiel.

Mit einem Seufzer landete er in seinem weichen Bett, und blickte an die mit Leuchtsternen geschmückte Decke. Sie waren schon immer dort, zumindest konnte er sich nicht daran erinnern, einmal in diesem Bett gelegen zu sein, ohne sie zu beobachten.

Als er merkte, dass es bereits spät war, zog er sich schnell um, putzte sich die Zähne und ging aufs Klo, bevor er wieder in seiner Biene Maja Bettwäsche versank, und - noch immer lächelnd - seine Augen schloss und einschlief.


	2. E I N S

"Autsch" 

Louis wachte auf, als sein Kopf gegen die Kante seines Nachtkästchens schlug. Stöhnend hielt er seinen Kopf, und sah sich in seinem Zimmer um. Es schien schon wieder Morgen zu sein, also beschloss er aufzustehen. 

Er führte seine ganz normale Morgenroutine durch, also aufs Klo gehen, Zähne putzen, fertig machen, essen. Und erst als er am Tisch saß, und den ersten Löffel Cornflakes essen wollte, wurde ihm klar, was für ein Tag heute war. 

Sofort begann er breit zu grinsen, und schlang sein Frühstück förmlich hinunter. Dann rannte er wieder hoch in sein Schlafzimmer, um sich noch einmal umzuziehen. Heute war ein besonderer Tag, also musste ein besonderes Outfit her. 

Normalerweise würde er einfach irgendein T-Shirt mit Jeans, mal hochgekrempelt, mal nicht, tragen. Doch für heute hatte er sich schon lange ein besonderes Outfit ausgesucht. Es hatte ihm sofort gefallen, deshalb hatte er es auch gekauft. 

Er zog die dunkelblaue, etwas engere Jeans aus dem Schrank, dazu ein blau gestreiftes Shirt und Hosenträger. Lange hatte er überlegt ob er die Hosenträger überhaupt kaufen sollte, denn niemand trug Hosenträger. Doch er war zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass er eben anders war, und sie deswegen gekauft. 

Schlussendlich kramte er noch weiße, niedrige Schuhe aus dem Schrank, und zog sie an. Als er sich im Spiegel betrachtete, wurde sein Lächeln noch einmal um einiges breiter. 

Niemand hatte sich bisher getraut, sich so anzuziehen. Natürlich waren es normale Klamotten, aber die meisten Engel trugen an ihrem 18. Geburtstag entweder ein weißes Kleid, oder ein weißes oder schwarzes T-Shirt oder Hemd, mit Jeans. 

Zufrieden mit seinem Aussehenflog er über die Treppen ins Erdgeschoss zurück, wo er vor der Haustür landete. Er freute sich schon darauf, seine Freunde zu sehen, vielleicht mit ihnen spielen zu können, Süßigkeiten zu essen. 

Voller Erwartung öffnete er die Tür, doch was er sah schockte ihn so sehr, dass ein paar seiner weißen Federn abfielen. 

Überall war schwarzer Rauch, und man konnte kaum mehr als wenige Meter weit sehen. Dazu kam, dass es nicht wie sonst laut war, durch das Gelächter der Engel, sondern total still. Unsicher legte er seine Flügel so nahe wie möglich an seinen Körper, und zog den Kopf ein wenig ein. 

Plötzlich fiel etwas von oben auf ihn herab, und es wurde dunkel. Er konnte den Stoff an seinen Fingern, Flügeln, Beinen, und sogar seibem Gesicht spüren, aber dagegen wehren konnte er sich nicht. 

Er schrie um Hilfe, strampelte, versuchte etwas Festes zu erfassen. Egal was er tat, es half nicht. 

Er spürte, wie der Boden ubter ihm verschwand, dass er hochgehoben wurde, und er meinte, etwas Wind rauschen zu hören. Doch sicher war er sich nicht. 

Das einzige was er wusste, war, dass er unglaubliche Angst hatte.


	3. Z W E I

Mit einem Knall landete er auf dem Boden, und stöhnte vor Schmerz auf. Er war direkt auf seiner Hüfte gelandet, und hielt sich nun beide Hände davor. Der Sack, indem er gewesen war, wurde geöffnet, und Louis wurde mit einem Tritt nach draußen befördert. 

Er wollte sich umsehen, doch sein Kopf wurde von hinten geschnappt, und gegen die Wand geknallt, woraufhin er in Ohnmacht fiel. 

Ein paar Stunden später wachte er wieder auf, diesmal allerdings auf einem Bett. Zuerst glaubte er, es wäre alles nur ein böser Traum gewesen, doch als er bemerkte, dass das Schlafzimmer sicher nicht seines war, geriet er in Panik. 

"Endlich bist du aufgewacht", ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme neben ihm, und Louis zuckte vor Schreck zusammen. Sein Kopf drehte sich automatisch in die Richtung des Sprechers. Er wich zurück, als er dessen Gesicht sah, und faltete seine Flügel schützend, wie in einem Kokon, um sich, allerdings so, dass sein Kopf noch sichtbar war. 

"Wer bist du?", fragte er den Dämon, der offensichtlich Gefallen an Louis' Angst fand. Eigentlich sah er gar nicht so furchteinflößend aus, wären da nicht die vollkommen schwarze Kleidung und etwas spitzeren Zähne. 

"Harry", antwortete dieser knapp, und sah Louis erwartungsvoll an. Offensichtlich erwartete er, dass Louis noch mehr Fragen stellte, worin er auch Recht hatte. 

"Warum bin ich hier? Was willst du von mir?", fragte er ängstlich, und sah Harry mit großen Augen an. Es gab viele Geschichten über Dämonen, noch mehr darüber, was sie Engeln alles antun konnten. Positiv war nichts davon, und das machte Louis noch nervöser. 

"Du bist hier, weil ich es so will. Und was genau ich von dir will... ich will das wichtigste und kostbarste, was du besitzt", erklärte er Louis hämisch grinsend. Louis schluckte hart, und zog seinen Kopf ein wenig ein. Er lugte über den Rand seiner Flügel hinweg zu Harry. 

"Ich habe jetzt noch etwas zu erledigen. Ich werde bis zum Abend wieder hier sein, und dann werde ich mich dir widmen. Freu dich schonmal darauf", sagte der Dämon, und grinste Louis dreckig an. Louis, der keine Ahnung hatte von was Harry sprechen könnte, lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. 

Gerade als Harry aus der Tür gehen wollte, fragte Louis das, was schon die ganze Zeit an ihm nagte. 

"Warte! Wo bin ich hier überhaupt?"

"Du bist in der Unterwelt. Du kannst nicht entkommen. Ab jetzt gehörst du mir" Mit diesen Worten schlug Harry die Tür zu. Sein lautes Lachen war noch kurz zu vernehmen, bevor noch eine Tür zugeschlagen wurde, und es mucksmäuschenstill war. 

Ein Wimmern kam über Louis' Lippen, und seine Unterlippe fing an zu zittern. Seine Augen wurden glasig, und eine einzige Träne lief seine Wange hinab. 

Heute war doch sein Geburtstag. 

Er wollte doch nur mit seinen Freunden Spaß haben. 

Schöne Geschenke bekommen. 

Einen leckeren Kuchen essen. 

Und jetzt befand er sich in den Fängen eines Dämons, in der Unterwelt, von wo es kein Entkommen gab. Und wer weiß, was ihm heute noch blühte?


	4. D R E I

Louis ließ sich frustriert wieder auf das Bett sinken. Er hatte seine ganze Zeit damit verbracht, sich umzusehen und nach einem Ausweg zu suchen.

Einen Ausweg hatte er nicht gefunden, dafür einen Haufen beunruhigende, angsteinflößende oder verwirrende Gegenstände. Die meisten davon im Schlafzimmer.

Er hatte versucht die Eingangstür zu öffnen, allerdings war sie abgeschlossen. Die Fenster waren entweder zugenagelt oder gar nicht erst vorhanden. Was Louis am meisten Angst machte, war die dunkle und beklemmende Atmosphäre. 

Seine Flügel flatterten unruhig als er die Haustür zuschlagen hörte. Instinktiv rutschte er bis an den Kopfteil des Bettes, und zog seine Knie an seine Brust. Die Flügel ruhten vorerst ruhig neben seinem Körper. 

Er beobachtete wie der Türknauf sich quälend langsam drehte, bevor Harry das Zimmer betrat, ein gefährliches Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. 

"Was hast du mit mir vor?", fragte Louis gerade heraus, denn seiner Meinung nach hatte er lange genug gewartet und sich lange genug den Kopf darüber zerbrochen. 

Harry setzte sich auf die Bettkante, so, dass er Louis ansehen konnte. 

"Du willst es wirklich wissen?", fragte Harry, einen belustigten Ausdruck im Gesicht. Louis nickte. 

"Wenn du darauf bestehst... ich will dich zerstören. Dir das wegnehmen, was dich überhaupt zu einem Engel macht. Deine ewige Freude, deine Hoffnung, deine Verspieltheit, dein kindischer Verstand. Und am wichtigsten, oder zumindest am lustigsten, deine Unschuld", erklärte Harry, selbstgefällig grinsend, seine Stimme monoton, als würde er die Einkaufsliste lesen. Louis schluckte. 

"Warum?", brachte er gerade noch heraus, bevor seine Stimme brach, und ein lauter Schluchzer über seine Lippen kam. 

"Ich habe euch Engeln lange genug zugesehen, und ich halte es nicht mehr aus. Eure kindische Art geht mir auf die Nerven!", sagte Harry und seine Stimme wurde zum Ende das Satzes lauter. Louis wimmerte leise und wischte sich die wenigen Tränen weg. 

"A-Aber ich kann doch nichts dafür", meinte er, und sah Harry mit großen Augen an. 

"Sehe ich aus als würde mich das kümmern?", fragte Harry und lachte. Louis senkte den Kopf und sagte nichts. 

"Genau", meinte Harry knapp, "War's das mit den Fragen?"

"Warum ausgerechnet ich?"

"Eigentlich war es eher Zufall. Ich wusste nur, dass ein Engel heute Geburtstag hat, und hab mich entschieden ihn zu holen. Dass ich dann auch noch einen der wenigen schwulen Engel erwischt habe, war ein Zufall", grinste Harry. 

"Und jetzt... beginnen wir mit der Freude", sagte er, und rutschte näher zu Louis. Dieser sah ihn mit neugierigen Augen an. Was würde Harry jetzt tun? 

Als Harry Louis eine Ohrfeige verpasste, wusste Louis sicher, dass er das nicht erwartet hätte. Ein empörtes 'Au' war zu hören, bevor der nächste Schlag folgte. 

Louis hielt sich die Nase und starrte mit großen Augen auf das Blut. Er reagierte schnell und duckte sich, bevor der nächste Schlag kam. Allerdings fiel er dadurch vom Bett, und stöhnte vor Schmerz auf. 

Der Tritt in seinen Magen trieb ihm Tränen in die Augen. 

"Bitte hör auf!", flehte er den Dämon an, und rollte sich zusammen, die Flügel schützend um sich gelegt. Er hoffte inständig, dass Harry seine Schwingen nicht attackieren würde, denn wen dort etwas brach schmerzte es mehr als jeder andere Bruch. Leider war das Harry herzlich egal. 

Er stieg mit seinen mit schweren Lederstiefeln beschuhten Füßen fest auf Louis rechten Flügel, was Louis laut aufschreien ließ. Er versuchte aufzustehen, doch sein Flügel hielt ihn auf. 

Louis versuchte ihn zu befreien, doch Harry stieg auch noch mit dem anderen Fuß darauf, und stand nun mit seinem gesamten Gewicht auf den zerbrechlichen Knochen. Louis brach weinend zusammen. Er wollte nach Hause. 

"Bi-itte g-geh runt-e-er", schluchzte Louis, und umschloss den unverletzten Teil mit seinen Armen, als würde er ein Kuscheltier umarmen. Harry ging tatsächlich herunter, und Louis wickelte sich in seinen Schwingen ein, und hielt sie fest an seinem Körper. Mit einer Hand streichelte er behutsam über die verletzte Stelle. Es schmerzte, aber zumindest schien nichts gebrochen zu sein. 

Harry sah ihm dabei zu, bis er beschloss, dass er den kleinen Engel für heute genug verletzt und terrorisiert hatte. Er warf dem weinenden Louis noch einen kurzen Blick zu, bevor er das Licht abdrehte und die Tür zuschlug und zusperrte. 

Heute würde er auf der Couch schlafen, aber auch nur weil es Louis' erster Tag hier war. Er würde noch eine lange Zeit hier bleiben.


	5. V I E R

"Louis", sagte Harry, und dessen Kopf schoss nach oben. Instinktiv rutschte er nach hinten. 

Harry stand im Türrahmen, ein lockeres Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. Er hielt ein Tablett mit Essen in der Hand, welches Louis mit großen Augen anstarrte. Er hatte unglaublichen Hunger. Harry lachte über Louis hoffnungsvollen Gesichtsausdruck. 

"Willst du es haben?", fragte Harry ruhig, und betrachtete Louis Gesichtszüge genau. Louis Augen wurden größer und sein Mund öffnete sich ein wenig. 

"Ja, bitte", flehte Louis, während im bereits das Wasser im Mund zusammenlief. 

"Mhm... ich könnte es dir natürlich einfach so geben, aber das wäre doch nicht angemessen, nicht wahr? Was kannst du mir als Gegenleistung dafür bieten?", fragte Harry. Louis schien wirklich nachzudenken, aber Harry wusste jetzt schon, wie die Antwort heißen würde. 

"Ich... ich... nichts. Ich kann dir nichts geben", meinte Louis niedergeschlagen, und seine Schultern sanken traurig. Harry's Mundwinkel hoben sich ein wenig vor Belustigung, er zwang sich aber dazu, wieder ernst zu schauen. 

"Dann kann ich dir wohl einfach nichts zu essen geben... schade, dabei habe ich mir doch so viel Mühe gemacht, dein Lieblingsessen perfekt zu machen...",  sagte er gespielt traurig, und betonte "so viel" und "perfekt" besonders. Louis sah aus, als wäre er kurz davor zu weinen. 

"B-Bitte gib es mir, ich würde alles dafür tun!". Ein leichtes Grinsen schlich sich auf Harry's Gesicht. Perfekt. 

"Wirklich alles?", fragte er, und Louis nickte eifrig. Harry ging zum Bett, und stellte das Tablett an der Kante ab. Louis öffnete bereits den Mund um ihm zu danken, doch Harry unterbrach ihn. 

"Ah ah ah, sag es nicht. Erinnere dich lieber daran, was du gesagt hast. Alles. In Ordnung?". Louis nickte zögernd. 

"Gut. Ich werde später noch einmal voebeischauen. Du kannst dich im gesamten Haus bewegen, aber mach ja nichts kaputt, sonst gibt das Konsequenzen, kapiert?". Louis bickte wieder. Harry drehte sich um, und ging aus dem Raum. Er setzte sich auf die Couch, und fing an in einem seiner Bücher zu blättern. Genauer genommen war es ein Buch, in dem es nur um Engel ging, und die ein oder andere Sache interessierte in sehr. 

Währenddessen saß Louis auf Harry's Bett, und mampfte munter das Essen. Naja, dachte er, es ist vielleicht nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt um 'munter' zu sein, aber bis auf den Vorfall gestern ist noch nicht viel passiert. 

Den Gedanken, dass es sicherlich schlimmer werden würde, und, dass es vielleicht nicht so schlau war ihm das Versprechen zu geben, schob er beiseite. 

Als er fertig war, stellte er das nun leere Tablett auf den Nachttisch. Was nun? 

Mit leisen Schritten tapste er zum anderen Ende des Raumes, zu der Kommode, in der er die seltsamen Sachen entdeckt hatte. Vielleicht konnte er Harry fragen, wofür sie gut waren. Oder würde er dann böse werden? 

Er zog die Schublade auf, und holte die große Schachtel sorgsam heraus, schließlich wollte er nichts kaputt machen. Er stellte sie auf dem Boden ab, setzte sich im Schneidersitz davor, und nahm den Deckel ab. 

Die Schachtel war randvoll mit bunten Dingen gefüllt. Normalerweise hätte Louis sich ja darüber gefreut, aber sie verwirrten ihn, und verursachten aich eine gewisse Unruhe in ihm. 

Er nahm einen länglichen, dunkelblauen Gegenstand heraus, und betrachtete ihn genauer. Am unteren Ende - zumindest vermutete er, dass es das war - waren ein Knopf und ein kleines Zahnrad angebracht. Er überlegte, ob er den Knopf drücken sollte. Durfte er das überhaupt? 

Naja, eigentlich hatte Harry ja nur gesagt, dass er nichts kaputt machen durfte. Und er würde den seltsamen Gegenstand doch nicht zerstören, indem er einen Knopf drückte, oder? Also drückte er, und schmiss ihn vor Schreck gegen die Wand. Seine Augen weiteten sich, und er schlug erschrocken eine Hand vor den Mund. Harry musste den Knall gehört haben! Ich werde in Schwierigkeiten kommen, was soll ich nur tun?! 

Als das Ding angefangen hatte, heftig zu vibrieren, hatte er sich so sehr erschrocken, dass es ihm einfach aus der Hand gerutscht war. Na gut, mit Schwung aus der Hand 'gerutscht' war. 

Es lag noch immer dort, wo er es hingeworfen hatte, und drehte sich durch die Vibration. 

Und Louis hatte Recht gehabt. 

Harry hatte gehört, wie der Vibrâtor gegen die Wand knallte. Er wusste, dass Louis irgendetwas angestellt haben musste, und genau deshalb stand er in diesem Moment vor der Schlafzimmertür, und hatte die Hand am die Klinke gelegt. 

Als er aufmachte, um in den Raum zu spähen, hatte er definitiv nicht erwartet, einen zutiefst erschrocken Louis auf einen "tanzenden" Vibrâtor starren zu sehen. Deshalb entkam ihm auch ein Lachen. 

Louis sah auf, und alle seine Gesichtszüge drückten nur eines aus: Er war ertappt worden. In diesem Moment rann ihm ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. 

"I-Ich-Ich a-also mir wa-ar langweili-ig, ich wollte n-nichts kaputt m-machen!", verteidigte sich Louis ängstlich, doch Harry wischte sich nur die Lachtränen vom Gesicht. Er ging zu dem Vibrätor, stellte ihn ab, und sah Louis lächelnd an. 

"Ich bin nicht wütend. Ganz und gar nicht. Aber, Schätzchen, weißt du denn, was das ist?", fragte Harry belustigt, und Louis schüttelte den Kopf. 

"Dabei hab ich das doch extra für dich gekauft...", schmollte Harry, und setzte sich neben Louis auf den Boden. 

"Willst du wissen, was das ist? Und was die anderen Sachen sind?", fragte er, insgeheim grinsend über Louis Unwissenheit. Louis nickte, schließlich war er neugierig, und brannte darauf den Zwecken all dieser bunten Dinge zu erfahren. 

"Gut", meinte Harry lächelnd, "Also..."


	6. F Ü N F

Gut", meinte Harry lächelnd, "Also, da du schwul bist, gehe ich davon aus, dass du weißt wie der Sêx funktioniert?". Louis wurde rot aber nickte langsam.

"Das hier", er deutete auf den blauen Vibrâtor, "hat die selbe Funktion wie dein oder mein Pênis". Jap, das hatte er nicht gerade sensibel ausgedrückt.

"Heißt das, dass auch in den... Du-weißt-schon-Was kommt?", fragte Louis schüchtern und mit hochroten Wangen. Harry grinste und nickte.

"I-Ich glaub ich will d-doch nicht wissen wofür die anderen Sachen sind", murmelte Louis, und wollte schon die Schachtel schließen, doch Harry hielt seine Hand fest.

"Sei doch nicht so ein Spaßverderber! Greif in die Schachtel, such dir was aus, und ich sag dir was es ist!", meinte Harry grinsend, und führte Louis' Hand zur Schachtel. Er hatte heute eigentlich etwas anderes vorgehabt, er wollte Louis eigentlich wieder zum Weinen bringen, aber Louis zu ärgern und in Verlegenheit zu bringen war ebenso lustig.

Zögerlich griff Louis nach einem roten Stab mit Fransen. Er glaubte zu wissen, dass man damit jemanden schlug, aber genau wusste er das nicht.

"Willst du es ausprobieren?", fragte Harry grinsend, in der Hoffnung Louis wäre so naiv um ja zu sagen. Doch Louis schüttelte schnell den Kopf. Harry schmollte, und beugte sich zu Louis vor.   
"Aber warum denn nicht? Magst du es etwa nicht, wenn man dich im Bett schlägt? Jeder steht doch auf ein paar pêrverse Sachen... was gefällt dir?", fragte Harry, während er sich immer weiter nach vorne beugte, während Louis sich wegbewegte, bis er mit dem Kopf auf dem Boden landete.

"Sag mir... was macht dich an?", fragte er weiter, mit seinem Mund an Louis' Ohr, während er seine Hand zwischen Louis' Beine legte und leicht zudrückte. Louis' Augen weiteten sich augenblicklich, und er legte seine Hände auf Harry's Brust um ihn wegzuschieben.

"N-Nichts. H-Hör bitte a-auf"

"Mhm... nein, ich denke nicht", flüsterte Harry, und legte seine Stirn an Louis'.

"Was machst d-du da?", wimmerte der Engel leise.

"Shh", hauchte Harry, und küsste Louis vorsichtig. Louis riss seine Augen panisch auf, doch als Harry sanft mit den Haaren an seinem Nacken spielte, schloss er sie, und legte seine Arme um Harry's Nacken. Obwohl er Louis damit eigentlich nur verwirren wollte, gefiel Harry der Kuss. Er bewegte seine Lippen nur ganz leicht, bis Louis sogar zurückküsste.

Harry löste sich von Louis. Dessen Augen schauten Harry verträumt an, woraufhin Harry lächelte. Er wusste nicht, warum Louis so reagierte, aber es kümmerte ihn wenig. Es würde ihn nicht von seinem Racheplan abbringen, es würde höchstens helfen, Louis noch mehr zu verletzen.

Harry setzte sich auf, und ging von Louis herunter. Er setzte sich wieder vor die Schachtel mit Sêxspielzeug, und betrachtete sie grinsend. Er hatte Louis noch lange nicht alles erklärt.

Er nahm die Stange mit den Fußfesseln heraus, die dazu da war, jemandes Beine gespreizt zu halten. Er würde sie wahrscheinlich nicht verwenden, aber sie zu besitzen schadete auch nicht.

Louis starrte die Stange misstrauisch an.   
"Ich will nicht wissen wozu das Ding ist...", stellte er fest, und fügte dann hinzu, "Warum hast du nur solche... sêxuellen Dinge? Und warum hast du mich gestern noch entführt und geschlagen, und jetzt küsst du mich?! Noch dazu war das mein erster Kuss...". Den letzten Satz flüsterte er nur.

Während dem Kuss waren ihm zwei Sachen klar geworden.

1\. Er fand Harry attraktiv

2\. Er würde sich nicht so einfach herumschubsen lassen (glaubte er zumindest)


	7. S E C H S

Louis starrte die Stange misstrauisch an. 

"Ich will nicht wissen wozu das Ding ist...", stellte er fest, und fügte dann hinzu, "Warum hast du nur solche... sêxuellen Dinge? Und warum hast du mich gestern noch entführt und geschlagen, und jetzt küsst du mich?! Noch dazu war das mein erster Kuss...". Den letzten Satz flüsterte er nur.

Während dem Kuss waren ihm zwei Sachen klar geworden.

1\. Er fand Harry attraktiv

2\. Er würde sich nicht so einfach herum schubsen lassen

\----------------------------------------------

"Och Louis... verstehst du nicht, dass das alles nur ein Spiel für mich ist? Ich werde dich schlagen, bist du grün und blau bist, ich werde dir alle Knochen brechen, die ich kann, ohne deiner Schönheit zu sehr zu schaden. Vielleicht werde ich mit meinem Messer ein bisschen auf dir zeichnen, hm? Und ich werde dich fîcken. Bis ich dich komplett zerstört habe. Und wer weiß, vielleicht darfst du ja dann sogar wieder nach Hause? Aber, ich denke ich werde dich hier behalten".

"Das kannst du nicht ernst meinen!", rief Louis aus.

"Aber natürlich tue ich das. Und diese ganzen Dinge hier... werde ich alle an dir ausprobieren", meinte Harry grinsend.

"Nein", meinte Louis bestimmt, doch Harry lachte ihn dafür aus.

"Ich bin stärker als du, du kannst dich sowieso nicht wehren", stellte dieser fest, und grinste Louis an. Louis biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

"So viel stärker bist du auch nicht", sagte er.

"Bist du dir da sicher? Soll ich es dir beweisen?", fragte Harry, und sah Louis intensiv in die Augen. Dieser schien zuerst etwas verängstigt, doch nickte dann. In Sekundenbruchteilen war Louis gegen die Wand gepresst, die Füße etwa einen halben Meter vom Boden entfernt. Sein Gesicht lief rot an, und er schnappte nach Luft. Er versuchte mit seinen Händen Harry's zu lösen, oder ihn wegzuschubsen, doch der Dämon blieb felsenfest stehen.

Ein paar Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg zu seinem Kinn, und tropften auf sein Shirt. Seine Lippen waren bereits blau angelaufen. Plötzlich ließ Harry Louis los. Louis griff sich an seinen Hals. Dort waren nun rote und violette Striemen zu sehen. Der Engel keuchte und schnappte nach Luft, wobei er sich aus Panik verschluckte und zu Husten anfing.

Harry ging in die Knie, und bewegte sein Gesicht nahe an Louis'.

"Glaubst du mir jetzt?", fragte Harry, und Louis nickte kräftig. Harry strich Louis ein paar nasse Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht.

"Wenn du nicht willst, dass so etwas wieder passiert, solltest du auf mich hören. Wirst du das tun?". Wieder nickte Louis.

"Gut", meinte Harry knapp, und stand auf. Er sah Louis noch ein letztes Mal an, bevor er sich der Tür zuwandte. 

"Ich bin im Wohnzimmer", sagte er, und die Tür fiel zu. Als Louis keuchend da saß, wurde ihm erst klar was Harry ihm alles antun könnte. Er hatte unglaubliche Angst, was ihm in Zukunft noch passieren würde. Er war sich fast 100%ig sicher, dass Harry sein Geheimnis noch nicht wusste, und er wollte, dass es so lange wie möglich dabei blieb.

\-----

Harry starrte auf die Seiten des Buches. Er wollte alles über Louis erfahren, was er nur konnte. Alle seine Schwächen. Und auch seine Stärken, um sie schnellstmöglich zu unterdrücken. Aber Louis hatte ohnehin keine Stärken, die etwas gegen Harry ausrichten könnten.

Kurz legte er das Buch zur Seite. Eine von Louis' größten Schwächen war, dass er sehr unsicher war, was sich selbst betraf. Sobald er etwas falsches machte, sah er sich selbst als Fehler. Wenn Harry Louis irgendwie blamieren könnte - so sehr, dass Louis sich in Grund und Boden schämte - wäre das ein großer Fortschritt. Angestrengt dachte er nach. Louis hatte ziemlich stark reagiert, als Harry ihn wegen der Vorlieben gefragt hatte. Er müsste nur herausfinden, ob Louis welche hatte, denn jede einzelne würde Louis noch mehr beschämen. Er würde denken, er sei kein richtiger Engel, weil richtige Engel so nicht dachten. Und das war doch Harry's Ziel. Ein böses Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht, und er wandte sich wieder dem Buch zu. Louis würde hier noch eine Menge Spaß haben.

\-----

Seufzend legte Louis sich ins Bett. Er hatte Hunger, denn nur eine Mahlzeit am Tag zu essen, war er nicht gewohnt. Er war sich sicher, dass es bereits Abend war, außerdem war er müde. Er würde gerne frische Klamotten anziehen, aber er hatte nur, was er anhatte. Und Harry würde ihm wahrscheinlich nichts geben.

Er deckte sich zu, und legte den Kopf auf das weiche Kissen. Es fiel ihm schwer, sich in diesem Bett unwohl zu fühlen. Es war einfach zu weich und flauschig. Er hörte leise Schritte im Wohnzimmer, und einen Lichtschalter. Dann ging die Schlafzimmertür auf, und Harry trat ein.

Louis wunderte sich, wie er es geschafft hatte, die Schlafenszeit so genau abzuschätzen. Er schloss schnell die Augen, und tat so, als würde er schlafen.

Er wunderte sich natürlich, warum Harry mit ihm in einem Bett schlafen würde, wo er doch gestern nicht hier war, doch lange dachte er nicht darüber nach. Die Matratze senkte sich etwas, und das Lich ging aus. Harry hob die Decke an, und schlüpfte darunter. Er schlang einen Arm um Louis Taille, und legte seine Hand auf dessen Bauch. Harry's Bauch war gegen Louis' Rücken gepresst.

Louis dachte, Harry wäre schon eingeschlafen, da von diesem nur ruhiger Atem zu vernehmen war. Deshalb zuckte er zusammen, als Harry nahe an seinem Ohr flüsterte.

"Ich weiß, dass du nicht schläfst"

Er wimmerte, und Harry drückte sich noch stärker an ihn. Der Dämon drückte ihm einen Kuss auf den Nacken. 

"Versuch' nicht, mich anzulügen! Und jetzt schlaf", sagte Harry. Louis erwiderte nichts mehr, schloss nur seine Augen.


	8. S I E B E N

"Was hast du gesagt?!"

"E-E-Es t-tut mi-ir leid", schluchzte Louis. Harry presste seine Finger stärker in die Haut an Louis' Kiefer. Louis wimmerte kläglich, sein ganzes Unterkiefer schmerzte schon.

"Du hast es trotzdem gesagt!"

" H-Harry, b-i-itte-e", weinte er verzweifelt.

"Du solltest dir nächstes Mal besser überlegen, ob du mir ins Gesicht sagst, dass du mich hasst!", zischte Harry Louis an, und starrte ihm mit wütendem Blick in die blauen Augen. Die Unterlippe des Engels zitterte, und nasse Striemen von salzigen Tränen waren auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen. Seine Augen sagten pure Furcht aus. Als Louis nichts mehr erwiderte, schnaufte Harry verächtlich.

"Das war ja klar. Große Worte ins Maul nehmen, und nicht dazu stehen!", schimpfte Harry. Louis verzog sein Gesicht bei 'Maul'.

"Vielleicht sollte ich dir einfach beibringen, höflich zu mir zu sein, hm? Nur wie stelle ich das bloß am besten an?...", Harry tat so als würde sein Blick nachdenklich durch den Raum schweifen, und er machte es nicht gerade schwer zu erraten, dass er Louis nur ärgerte "Ah! Wie wär's, wenn ich dich einfach ans Bett binde? Dir die Augen verbinde, dich knebele, dir einen fetten Víbrator in deinen hübschen kleinen Ar'sch schiebe, ihn auf die höchste Stufe stelle, und dich alleine lasse? Ohne etwas zu essen oder zu trinken? Für ganze 24 Stunden?"

"N-N-Ne-ein-n, b-b-bit-t-te-e n-n-nicht...", schluchzte Louis armselig. Harry grinste Louis böse an. Er gab das Kiefer des Engels frei, und hob ihn mit einer schnellen Bewegung auf. Louis quietschte erschrocken auf, und wickelte seine Arme und Beine hilfesuchend um Harry's Körper. Harry grub seine Finger in Louis' Hinterteil, und fing an, an dessen Ohrläppchen zu nuckeln. Überrascht lehnte Louis seinen Kopf nach hinten, wobei Harry ihm folgte. Harry biss leicht in sein Ohrläppchen, bevor seine Lippen zu Louis' Nacken wanderten. 

Louis Augen weiteten sich, als Harry stark zu saugen anfing, und ihm entkam ein kleines Stöhnen. Er spürte wie Harrys Zähne seine Haut berührten, als dieser lächelte. 

Harry ging auf das Bett zu, und warf Louis darauf, der, dabei laut quiekte. Harry kauerte sich über Louis, der gegen Harrys Brust drückte. Louis wimmerte, als Harry aus dem Nachttisch Kabelbinder holte. Sein Herz schlug schnell, und er versuchte panisch sich von Harry zu befreien.

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung hatte Harry Louis' Hände mit dem Kabelbinder zusammengebunden, und machte den einen Kabelbinder mit eibem anderen am Bett fest, allerdings so, dass Louis auf seiner rechten Seite lag. Dann schnappte er sich Louis' Füße, und machte diese ebenfalls mit Kabelbinder zusammen, und befestigte sie am Bett. 

Das alles ging so schnell, dass Louis nicht einmal eine Chance hatte sich zu wehren. Er zehrte an den Kabelbindern, aber ihm war selbst klar, dass er festsaß. Das dünne Plastik schnitt in seine zarte Haut. 

Harry grinste triumphierend. Aus seiner Hosentasche holte er ein Messer, woraufhin Louis aufschrie. 

"Nein! B-Bitte tu mir nichts! Bitte! I-Ich wollte das nicht!"

Harry lachte. 

"Das hier hatte ich vorher schon vor. Du hast es lediglich etwas vorgeschoben. Und jetzt halt den Mund!"

Harry nahm Louis' Hosenträgerab, und zerschnitt sein T-Shirt. Dabei bewegte sich das Messer so nahe an Louis' Haut, dass diesem der Angstschweiß auf der Stirn stand. 

Als nächstes zerschnitt Harry Louis' Hose, noch immer stark darauf bedacht, ja nicht Louis' Haut zu streifen. 

Harry grinste als der Engel nur noch in weißen Boxershorts vor ihm lag. Louis zitterte vor Angst, doch Harry ließ sich davon nicht beirren. Eine Hand wanderte über Louis' Schenkel bis zu seiner -noch- boxershortsverhüllten Hüfte. 

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich dir die Short lasse, oder sie wegschneide... Was meinst du?"

"L-Lassen", wimmerte Louis kläglich. Harry nickte langsam. 

"Mhm... "

Harry kniete sich näher an Louis' Oberschenkel, und strich sanft darüber. Louis beobachtete ihn argwöhnisch. 

"Was h-hast du vor?", fragte er schließlich leise. Harry lächelte zu sich selbst.

"Ich markiere dich. Weil du jetzt mir gehörst. Damit das auch jeder weiß"

"D-D-Du willst m-mich mit dem D-Ding da schneiden?!", fragte Louis panisch, und seine Stimme wurde automatisch ein paar Oktaven höher. 

"Na klar", antwortete Harry ruhig, "Und jetzt halt still" 

Vorsichtig setzte er das Messer an Louis' empfindlicher Haut an. Mit großen Augen schaute dieser zu, wagte es aber nicht, auch nur irgendeinen Laut von sich zu geben. 

Quälend langsam machte Harry den ersten Schnitt, der über die Länge des Oberschenkels verlief. Louis wimmerte dabei, und krallte sich in den Kabelbinder. Ein paar Tränen kullerten seine Wangen hinab. 

"Shh... ", gab Harry von sich, ubd beobachtete das Blut, das nun Louis' Oberschenkel hinablief. 

Er setzte zum zweiten Schnitt an, und zog die Klinge wieder langsam über Louis' feine Haut, der zweite Schnitt vollkommen gerade und parallel zum ersten. 

Der dritte Schnitt verband die beiden ersten, was schlussendlich ein großes H auf Louis' linkem Oberschenkel darstellte. Harry lächelte, stolz über seine Arbeit, und betrachtete das Blzt, dass aus den drei Schnitten herausquoll, an den Seiten herablief und auf die Bettdecke tropfte. 

Erst Louis' Schluchzen riss ihn heraus, und er holte schnell ein nasses Handtuch und Verbandsmaterial. 

Vorsichtig tupfte er die Wunden ab, und presste das Handtuch darauf, um das Blut zurückzuhalten. Als es aufhörte zu bluten verband er Louis' Oberschenkel. 

Dann schnitt er die Kabelbinder durch, und ließ Louis somit frei. 

Louis starrte mit großen Augen auf den dicken Verband, und fuhr mit den Fingern leicht drüber. 

"Au!"


	9. A C H T

Louis war an einen Stuhl gebunden, die Hände hinter der Lehne zusammengeknüpft, die Füße an den Beinen des Stuhls befestigt. Sein Rücken war durchgestreckt, seine Brust hob und senkte sich schnell. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen, etwas Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn, und leise, klägliche Laute drangen aus seinem halboffenen Mund. Und da war eine Tatsache, die das ganze nicht unbedingt besser machte. 

Er war nackt. 

Harry stand grinsend, mit einer kurzen Peitsche in der rechten Hand, vor Louis, und blickte auf ihn herab. Sein Körper war bereits mit einigen Striemen und blauen Flecken übersät, ebenso ein paar wenige, und eher kleine, Schnitte. Der einzige komplett unberührte Teil war sein Gesicht, solange man von dem blauen Fleck an seinem Unterkiefer absah, den Harrys Daumen verursacht hatte, als er sein Gesicht ein wenig zu fest hielt. 

,,Hast du schon genug?", fragte Harry, den Blick auf Louis' Gesicht gerichtet. Dieser nickte, wobei ein paar Tränen von seinem Kinn fielen, und auf seinen Oberschenkeln landeten. 

,,Mach die Augen auf und rede mit mir!", ermahnte ihn Harry. Zögerlich blinzelte der Engel ihn an. 

,,J-Ja", wimmerte er. 

,,Ja, was?"

,,Ja, ich h-habe ge-enug", stotterte Louis. Harry schnaufte nur verächtlich. 

,,Ach ja?"

,,B-Bitte hör auf!"

,,Ohh... du armes, kleines Ding... hab ich dir etwa wehgetan?", fragte Harry spöttisch, und ging in die Hocke um besser an Louis heranzukommen. Er tätschelte Louis' rechte Wange, und grinste schelmisch, als dieser aus Reflex mit dem Kopf zurückwich. Er stütze sich mit den Händen an die Seiten des Stuhles, und beugte sich vor, bis sein Gesicht nur noch Millimeter von dem des Engels entfernt war. Seine Lippen streiften Louis' Wange. 

,,Sei froh, dass ich dir noch nicht richtig wehgetan habe", flüsterte er in dessen Ohr, und beobachtete stolz wie sich eine Gänsehaut formte. Ein Wimmern entglitt Louis' Lippen. 

,,Bitte lass mich g-gehen... I-Ich hab dir doch nichts getan", weinte Louis. 

"Aber darum geht es doch gar nicht, Schätzchen. Es gefällt mir, dich leiden zu sehen. Es macht mich an wenn du diese süßen, kleinen, kläglichen Laute von dir gibst. Ich liebe es, deinen zarten Körper mit Wunden übersät zu sehen", sagte Harry, und leckte sich über die Lippen. Louis' Panik stieg. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich. 

"I-Ich hab A-A-Angst-t. Bi-itte tu m-mir nicht-t no-och m-m-mehr w-weh"

"Was sollte ich denn sonst noch machen? Erklär es mir", meinte Harry, ein nicht beschreibbares Glänzen in den Augen. Louis blieb still.

"Ich hab gesagt du sollst es mir erklären!", fuhr Harry den Engel an, Wut nun deutlich in sein Gesicht geschrieben. 

"B-B-Bi-i-it-te l-l-la-a-ass m-mi-ir m-m-me-eine U-U-Unsch-schuld-d", heulte Louis. Er hatte sich so hineingesteigert, dass er verzweifelt nach Luft schnappte, und ihm seine Kehle wie zugeschnürt vorkam. 

"Och Schätzchen...", meinte Harry, und strich sanft Louis' Tränen mit seinem Daumen weg. Dieser sah ihm ängstlich und hoffnungsvoll in die Augen. Ein kleines Grinsen bildete sich auf Harry's Gesicht, und offenbarte seine spitzen Zähne. 

"Aber natürlich nicht", vollendete er den Satz, und sah zu, wie Louis' Gesichtszüge sich zu einem Ausdruck puren Horrors veränderten. Die Flügel des Engels begannen nervös zu flattern, sein ganzer Körper spannte sich an.

Harry drückte Louis einen Kuss auf die salzig schmeckende Wange, bevor er aufstand, und auf ihn herabsah. Der Engel hatte den Kopf gesenkt. 

"Ich mache dich jetzt los. Für heute war das alles. Denke ich zumindest. Wir werden ja sehen was mir im Bett noch so einfällt", sagte Harry, und befreite Louis von dem Stuhl. Louis war schwach auf den Beinen, schaffte es gerade noch zum Bett bevor er vor Erschöpfung einschlief. Noch immer nackt.


End file.
